Acoustic wave devices, such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices and bulk acoustic wave (BAW) devices are used for many applications, such as radio frequency (RF) filters and sensors. The acoustic wave devices typically include a pair of transducers on a substrate, with pads to provide electrical connections to the transducers. Due to design and manufacturing limitations, the pads are typically placed next to the substrate structure. This requires the substrate to be singulated prior to forming the pads of the acoustic wave device, and also results in a large footprint for the device.